Dreams
by NinjaNao
Summary: ~COMPLETE~ a triology of short stories about one night in the park...Three characters, each with a different point of view. Zaki, Edge, Akira. Yuri warning.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: You know how it goes… I don't own Rival Schools, Project Justice or the characters therein… blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning. If this bothers you go back and pick another story.  
  
  
  
Dreams  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
I watch her when she thinks nobody is watching, but not in her most private of moments. I respect her too much to do that. She is so insecure, so unsure of herself, so shy here at school. When she is not at school she becomes another person entirely, donning her motorcycle gear. The shy insecure girl becomes a strong confident kung-fu rider.  
  
I feel privileged to be considered one of her friends now. I remember the day she came to me for help in finding her brother. As shy as she can be sometimes, it isn't easy for her to make friends. I know I must scare her sometimes.  
  
Friends have not always been easy for me to come by either. Sure I have hundreds of followers that will tell you that they are my friends but they are just that. Followers. She is my friend. But I also want something more… something I know that I cannot have.  
  
She has a boyfriend. I have watched him as well. That is what I am doing now. He is waiting. Waiting for her. He grows anxious. He is early. I followed him yesterday. He went shopping. He purchased a ring for her. Tonight I fear that she will be lost to me… not that she ever belonged to me in the first place.  
  
A motorcycle rumbles nearby. She's here. She approaches him unzipping her leather-riding jacket. She is so sweet apologizing to him for keeping him waiting. He brushes her off telling her that it's okay as he gestures for her to sit down next to him.  
  
She obeys and smiles shyly. He leans in closer and kisses her tenderly on the cheek. She blushes slightly. She is so beautiful and cute when she does that. He lifts her head up to meet her eyes and smiles. He kisses her gently at first. She doesn't resist. As their lips part, he moves his hand beneath her jacket to cup her breast. She groans and melts into his embrace. Their kiss grows more passionate.  
  
I turn away. I cannot watch them any longer, nor will I ever again. I walk away into the darkness.  
  
My eyes begin to burn. I cannot see and take a seat beneath a tree. The tears flow freely down my cheeks.  
  
"I told him 'no'. " a shy quiet voice behind me replies.  
  
I feel the presence of a warm body behind me, and a gentle breath against my ear. An arm wraps around my waist and a hand tenderly teases me just below my breast. I try to remember to breathe.  
  
"Hime-chan," the shy quiet voice asks, "do you dream of the same things that I do?"  
  
I choke back my tears and turn to look at her shyly smiling at me.  
  
"Akira…" 


	2. Shattered

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein… blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you then I suggest that you read another story.  
  
  
  
Shattered  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
She said no. No. I don't understand. Why? Everything seemed to be going so well. I sit here on the park bench and stare at the ring in my hand. I had gone down to one knee and asked her to share her life with me. She was surprised. She blushed. She is so very cute when she does that. Then she took a deep breath, and said no. No.  
  
All is not lost. I probably frightened her. She did not expect me to ask her to spend her life with me. That has got to be it. I didn't hear her motorcycle so she's still here in the park.  
  
I remember our first 'official' date. I took her out to a nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy but, by my usual standards, it was pretty high class. She really seemed to enjoy that evening. She even told me so. She was so sweet. She told me that she noticed how uncomfortable I seemed to be and that going to a fast food joint was okay with her.  
  
She is one of the few people who has taken the effort to see beyond the knife wielding punk to the nice guy underneath. Our friendship soon grew stronger. I even had the trust of her big brother, which is not easy to come by when she is concerned. Even after she transferred out of Gedo, we saw quite a lot of each other.  
  
She just needs time to think. I embarrassed her. She is so shy sometimes. That's why she ran off like that… I put the ring in my pocket and decide to go look for her. Maybe I can talk to her. Let her know that she can take all the time she needs to give me an answer.  
  
The park is very romantic at night. I can't believe I'm thinking like that. I have her to thank for that. She has opened my eyes to a lot of things. I see the world differently since meeting her. I like the person that she as helped my to become.  
  
I come across a couple sitting beneath a tree. Wait. No. It can't be. I rub my eyes in disbelief but the image does not change. It can't be I tell myself, but that jacket is unmistakable…that skull design is one that I know all too well. There is only one person I know who wears a jacket like that.  
  
She groans and melts into the embrace of the one who now kisses her. A hand is gently kneading her breast much the same way that I was doing only moments ago. She kisses this person tenderly as she lowers the person's hair, which has been tied up with a chain?  
  
I reach into my pocket and take out the ring. I stare at it as my world shatters before me. I drop the ring and stumble back, unable to watch.  
  
"Z-Zaki?" 


	3. Hope

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein. I'm just doing this for fun. Blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you retrace your steps and choose another story.  
  
  
  
Hope  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
My heart races. My body tingles with her every touch. How I often dreamed of removing the ever-present mask that she wore to kiss her soft lips. Now that dream has become a reality, as I sit here, kissing her tenderly, lovingly, caressing her breasts. She moans softly when I do something she likes. That excites me.  
  
At first my dreams of her frightened me. I wasn't supposed to dream of girls like that. Or at least that was how I was brought up to think. I had looked at other girls but none of them excited me the way she did. Was it wrong to feel this way? Something that feels so right, can't be wrong, can it?  
  
I did not come here tonight to meet with her. It was something that just happened. I had come here to meet with my boyfriend. He had called me asking me to meet him here. He sounded nervous over the phone.  
  
When I arrived, I found him waiting for him. I thought I was late. He was never on time for anything, but no, he was early. That surprised me. I sat down next to him and he began to kiss me. His kiss was always tender and sweet, almost reluctant. He gently moved a hand inside my jacket to caress my breast much the same way she does now. Then he pulled away, and kneeled down in front of me. He presented me with a ring and asked me to spend the rest of my life with him.  
  
He asked me to marry him! I was so confused. I couldn't think. I looked at him and saw her. I thought of her I saw him. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know what I wanted. I told him no and ran off into the park only to find her… alone under a tree… crying.  
  
Had she been watching? Could it be that she too had the same dreams that I had? I approached her and asked my question. It was answered with a tender kiss.  
  
I pull away from our embrace and smile at her shyly. She looks worried.  
  
"Hime-chan, would you like to go for a ride on my bike?" I ask hoping to make this night last just a little longer.  
  
I've never let anyone touch my bike let alone ride it.  
  
Her eyes sparkled. They were still full of tears, but they were happy tears now. She nodded as she grabbed the chain for her hair and expertly put it back up. Before she donned her mask she kissed me tenderly.  
  
We stood up together, hand in hand. She does not let go and squeezes gently as we head off toward my bike.  
  
Something on the ground shimmers in the light of the street lamp catching my attention. Curious, I bend down to take a look. I pick it up. Oh, no. It's a ring. I stare down the park path.  
  
Edge. 


End file.
